


Stray Together

by NekomuraTsukiyo



Series: kpop friendship groups [2]
Category: ITZY (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TXT (Korea Band), The Boyz (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gen, I just can't help it after realizing that these two were both BTS back up dancers, a LOT of dialogues, actually mint chocolate only appeared for like 1 sec but oh well, all other characters are just mentioned, and they both love mint choco, this ship is totally unrealistic and platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekomuraTsukiyo/pseuds/NekomuraTsukiyo
Summary: Stray Kids x TXT drabbles.





	Stray Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello! (totally not because of DAY6)  
> So basically I mentioned in the tags about why this thing exists, but lemme elaborate a bit:  
> Minho was a backup dancer during Wings Tour, right? And since Yeonjun has been a trainee at BH for some years I think they probably knew each other  
> And since TXT debuted on 4 March while SKZ made their comeback on 25 March, their promotions overlapped (we can even see TXT at the back during SKZ's first win on 4419 - I am emo btw) so they might have even talked to each other????  
> ALSO, during one of the award shows last year (GDA or SBS or Gaon I can't remember) when Minho danced with one kid? APPARENTLY JIMIN HOSEOK AND SEOKJIN RECOGNIZED HIM?????? I'M???????  
> I can't get this out of my head!!!!!!!  
> Anyways this is somehow based on my tumblr incorrect quote you can go find it if you want lmao
> 
> (Sorry about all these rantings oops)

"I still can't believe you also debuted now," Minho said as he sit down at the table. Yeonjun grinned. "This was what I felt when  _you_ made your debut!"

"Uh, well, me neither," Minho smiled tensely, "Almost didn't made it."

"Oh whoa, we don't talk about this. After JImin hyung saw your performance he immediately searched up for that show and ranted about it for like, a whole month." Yeonjun sighed. "He legit said 'Our poor talented baby Minho nearly didn't get to debut!' every single day."

"I've gotten over that. Also, don't sigh. It makes you seem old and you're younger than me." Minho deadpanned.

"Fine, fine."

"So," Minho asked after ordering his drink, "Why are you asking me out? Oh wait. That sounds so wrong."

Yeonjun laughed. "Don't worry about that, I get what you mean. You see, I just really wanna talk to you again. And congratulate on your first win personally."

Minho couldn't hide his happiness after hearing that, "Really, it's all Chan hyung's, Changbin's and Jisung's credits. Especially Chan hyung's."

"Chan hyung...That's your leader, right? His hair looks terrible. Also, is Jisung that one who...you know, cried so hard?"

"Yes and yes. He's gonna be bald anytime soon." Minho rolled his eyes. "And also yes. Sungie is the one who cried the most."

"He's pretty cute." Yeonjun commented mindlessly. Minho fake-glared at him. "Don't you dare lay your eyes on him."

"Ooh! You got a crush!"

"Oh nah man. He's just a cute squirrel who's my forth cat." Minho retorted, "Plus, I can also see how you look at that Soobin kid."

"Hey! You'd love him once your squished his cheeks!" Yeonjun protested, "His cheeks are more squishy than you could ever imagined."

"As if BigHit lets me in," Minho scoffed, suddenly brightening up, "Wait - I know! Let's gather as a whole group sometimes! Together with The Boyz! That'd be awesome!"

"The Boyz...if I remember correctly, they have Armys, right?" Yeonjun asked, "They'd make good friends with Beomgyu."

"Exactly." Minho nodded. 

"Oh, right. There's another thing I wanted to chat about." Yeonjun suddenly snapped his fingers, "You know, one of our favourite snacks?"

"Mint chocolate?"

"Yup," Yeonjun whispered as if talking about something extremely important, "Namjoon hyung dislikes them. He said it tastes like toothpaste."

"What?" Minho dropped his jaw, "How could he? Mint chocolate is the best!"

"Exactly!" Yeonjun huffed, "Mint choco is the best thing that occurred in the world!"

"Damn, I respected Namjoon hyung. I will legit fight him on this."

"No you don't," Yeonjun laughed, "Before anything you'll need to get pass V hyung, Jimin hyung and Jungkookie hyung. They're all Namjoon hyung's super fanboys."

"Speaking of Jungkookie hyung, Twitter blew up when he typed that." Minho recalled.

"Yeah. Fans are crazy."

"Can't blame them. Jungkook hyung flips off when people call him 'oppa'." Minho shrugged.

"You're right about that." Yeonjun giggled. "Anyways, when are we gathering? I really want that to happen."

"Me too! Well - let's exchange phone numbers first. Then we can talk about it whenever we want." Minho suggested.

"Yeah! Oh, can you introduce us to ITZY as well?"

"Hell nah. You beanpoles ain't going to get 5 feet within the range of our sisters."

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Youtube: Nekomura Tsukiyo  
> Tumblr: @nekomura-tsukiyo  
> Wattpad: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Wtt backup account: @MoonNight912


End file.
